Mirror, Mirror  Camteen
by TaliC
Summary: When a patient with Mirror Syndrone comes in, house sends Cameron to check up on Thirteen, but something unexpected happens. Camteen.
1. Don't you think she is hot?

CHAPTER 1 – "ARE YOU STUPID? DON'T YOU THINK SHE'S HOT?"

It's early morning and Taub, and Cameron are in the differential room waiting for House. House enters the room with a chart and throws it on the table scarring Cameron, who stares at him.

He looks around. "Our Mirror Syndrome guy is doing better… except for 'extreme bitch syndrome' he got from one of the nurses… don't let them go near him anymore." he stops "Where's Thirteen, Foreman and Kutner?"

"Well, you send Foreman and Kutner to search the guy's place… which is 3 hours away. They're not back yet and Kutner had an emergency and Thirteen… "Cameron's interrupted by Thirteen storming into the room.

"Sorry I'm late" Thirteen sits.

"You… "House steps closer to her enough to make her look up. "Are never late. You are avoiding the patient. Why?" House grins evilly.

Thirteen ignores him. "A Mirror Syndrome patient mimics the personality of whoever is with him… that's why this entire treatment you volunteered to do lab research" Thirteen looked at eye open wide. "You…. "House points at her.

"Go stick a needle in the patient. He needs a new IV fluid". Thirteen stands up and House follows her smiling ear to ear. Thirteen has been a mystery to him ever since she was hired. That was his chance of finding out something about her.

House and Thirteen enter the patient's room while Cameron is in there doing something. He pushes Thirteen forward. "Go ahead." Thirteen moves close to the patient while still putting her gloves on, uncomfortable. "Talk to him."

Cameron gives room for Thirteen and stares from House to her.

"Uh... you might feel a little pinch"

"Come on. Make him feel comfortable." House encourages her. Cameron crosses her arms and looks at the patient intrigued.

"I've done this procedure dozens of times. It's completely..." she's cut off by the patient.

"My god. You are incredibly hot."

"I'm not here, deal with her." Says House disappointed. Thirteen smiles and glances Cameron who's standing in front of her holding back a grin.

"Are you an idiot? Do you not think she's hot?" The patient says mimicking House's speech.

"I'm not the alpha here. She is. She's my boss." Cameron presses her lips tight to avoid laughing.

Thirteen looks at the patient's hand. "The rash is back." She says.

"Increase the drip" House realizes his tone is bossy "If... you think that's the right thing to do." Thirteen looks at House and starts walking towards Cameron.

"This is so frustrating." The patient says, still mimicking House.

"I don't think that's me." She says shooting House an amused stare and smiles.

House leaves the room annoyed yanking Cameron away from the room.

"Ouch" She slaps his hand. "What are you doing?"

"Get in there, see how he's doing." He says pushing her.

"We were just in there."

"Well, apparently, it's impossible to see anything else while I'm in there. I'm a blinding white hot light of power." He rolls his eyes and explains "I'm not interested in how he's doing. I'm interested in how she's doing. So get in there and tell me how he's doing. The guy mimics whoever he thinks is the alpha in the room. I can't be in there."

"You think he'll mimic her if I'm in there with her? You think she's the alpha between us?"

"You're a powerful, dominating woman, but who knows?" He says cynically imitating her skeptical look.

Cameron goes back into the room and stands on the other side of the bed to draw some blood.

"House sent you back here to check up on me, didn't he?" Thirteen says casually checking his vital signs.

"Don't worry, my lips are sealed." Cameron smiles at Thirteen. "Just… stay here for a while. House is looking at us"  
>Thirteen looks outside and sees House stalling and sighs unhappy. <p>

"God, he is right." The moment the patient starts talking both girls look at him and then to each other without knowing who he is mimicking. And then to both girls' surprise he looks at Thirteen and continues "You ARE gorgeous". Thirteen goggles her eyes and looks at Cameron to see her jaw dropping. Cameron gasps between awkward smiles and confused nods. "I… I… I don't think Dr. Hadley is gorgeous. I mean, she is gorgeous, but I don't… I mean, what are you…" Cameron can't come up with absolutely anything to say. Now she's just waving her hands, stuttering with incredibly blushed cheeks. She would never in her wildest dreams expect this result from House's tryout.

"It's ok… I…" Thirteen nods trying to alleviate the situation but for Cameron's desperation the patient continues talking.

"Yes, I'm so sorry, I don't usually eye someone up like that, I just… I'm really attracted to you." The patient says in a sweet voice imitating Cameron. "I… I'd love to take you out… sometime… I mean, that's if you're interested." Thirteen nods while she listens speechless. Cameron looks at her exasperated. "Please, don't… answer that" Cameron now is freaked out.

She clears her throat and continues. "Okay, I think we're done here!"

"Yeah" Both girls storm out of the room and come across House, still waiting outside the room even more intrigued by both doctor's strange glance.

"Nothing on the biopsy. " Thirteen speaks awkwardly.

House seems more interested than ever. "And how is he?"

"His fever's at 106..." Thirteen continues antsy. Cameron is just standing there staring the empty space with her mouth open.

"I know. But how is he? Bitter? Sexually frustrated?"

"He's delightful. Loves the smell of freshly baked rhubarb pie and isn't afraid to love. Also, his rash is coming back." Thirteen walks away and Cameron just stands there incapable of moving. House looks at her daring her not to report to him.

"What she said" Cameron tries to hurry and escape from House but he hinders her with his cane.

"What just happened in there?"

"Nothing."

"Who did he mimic? Was it YOU?" House asks with an incredulous voice and suspicious eyes.

"I guess you'll never know" Cameron says that scooting away from House.

Both girls spend what is left of the day avoiding House and they don't go back to the patient's room together anymore. Cameron finally manages to sneak out and disappears. House hunts Cameron around the building while Thirteen is wondering what happened to her. 


	2. I know I'm Cameron

CHAPTER 2 – "I KNOW I'M CAMERON"

Thirteen is just about to turn on the light in an empty room when she notices Cameron sitting on the couch hiding.

"Cameron?" she asks leans forth.

"Uhh, no?" Cameron's response comes out more of a question..

"You' don't know if you're Cameron?" Thirteen smiles as she walks over to Cameron.

"I know I'm Cameron," she replies, rolling her eyes.

"Are you… hiding" Thirteen asks curiously.

"Nooo… "Cameron lowers her voice. "That would be childish…"

Thirteen raises her eyebrow and steps slowly closer to her and whispers with the same tone of voice Cameron used.

"What happened to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're covered in blood" Thirteen points the obvious.

"Today hasn't been as good as I've hoped"

"So you hid in the exam room," Thirteen finishes for Cameron.

Cameron nods. " Chase and I broke up." she sighs.

"What happened?" Cameron stays still and doesn't answer.

Thirteen feels it's too personal of a question.

"Something between lies and…," Cameron replies with a sigh.

"Look, why don't you just talk to him?"

"It doesn't work like that for me. I don't wanna be with him anymore." Cameron looks down.

"I can't trust him" she repeats. "I can't trust him"

"Oh," Thirteen says, not knowing what else to say.

"He's not who I thought he was. I'm trying to remember why I'm with him," Cameron admits sadly.

She opens her eyes and turns to look at Thirteen. "What do you do when you fall out of love with someone? When every moment you're with them, you feel like you're in the wrong place?" Cameron asks Thirteen.

Thirteen looks into her eyes. "You leave," she replies simply.

"I know" Cameron's voice is lower then usual.

"Look, Cameron, your shift's over. You're exhausted. You just need to get some sleep."

"I... huh… "Cameron clears her throat "need something to help me sleep" Thirteen gets closer and puts a hand on Cameron's arm. Cameron glances at eyes.

"I'll prescribe you something"

"Thanks"

"I'll bring it to you in the locker room" Thirteen says starring Cameron.

Cameron hushes to the locker room, trying not to fall apart. She reaches the room, opens her locker and gets her purse, crying. That's how Thirteen finds her, sobbing, her cheeks wet with tears.

"Hey." Thirteen stops next to Cameron. Cameron doesn't look at her, just cleans her face and nods.

"Are you going home?" Thirteen asks.

"No" Cameron cleans her eyes again.

"Huh… Do you have anywhere to go?"

"I'm staying in a hotel until I find a new place." Cameron slammed the locker door shut.

"Have you got your car?"

"I took the bus"

"Come on, I'll give you a ride." Thirteen touches her forearm gently. Cameron looks at her thinking for a moment and gets up.

"Ok".

In the car, Thirteen hands her the pills and she takes them out of Thirteen's hand and swallows one. She leans her head against the car window the entire car ride, and doesn't say a word. Every once in a while Thirteen looks at her to see if she's ok.

"We're here, Cameron. Come on"

"Here, where?" Cameron opens her eyes and looks puzzled.

"You're not sleeping in the hospital. And you don't have to stay in a hotel tonight..."

Cameron's eyes pop open. "I'm… not a good company right now" she says asking Remy to take her to the hotel.

"It's ok. It's just for tonight." Cameron nods and follows her out of the apartment.

Thirteen quickly unlocks the door to her apartment. She leaves Cameron on the couch while she hunts for an extra pair of PJs.

"Here you go," Thirteen says, she sits next to Cameron.

"Thank you" Cameron manages a smile and Thirteen smiles back feeling sorry for her.

"Ok, so… the bathroom is over there and feel free to get whatever you want from the kitchen, ok." Goodnight," Cameron replies with a soft smile.

At 3 am Thirteen is awakened by the sound of closing doors in the kitchen. She had forgotten Cameron was there and her heart was pounding in her chest.

"I'm sorry." Cameron says. "I was just looking for a glass."

Thirteen nods sleepily.

"I couldn't sleep"

'It's ok." She goes to the cabinet and hands over a glass to Cameron. She can see Cameron's been crying.

"Thanks" Cameron says under her breath. She takes a sip, Thirteen sees her hands are shaking. Cameron rests the glass on the kitchen table and goes back to the couch, leaving Thirteen in the kitchen.

Thirteen follows her and sits on the couch facing Cameron.

"You have to talk to someone, eventually" Cameron looks at her, tears pouring down her eyes.

"I can't" She breaks down crying, covering her face with her hands. Thirteen pulls her to rest on her shoulder and hugs Cameron. Cameron leans her forehead on Thirteen's chest and puts her arms around her.

"He killed him" Cameron says in a low voice between sobs.

"What?" Thirteen tried to look at Cameron. Cameron pulled back and cleaned her eyes.

"Dibala…" It took s few seconds until Thirteen understood what Cameron was trying to say.

"Chase?" Thirteen asked surprised, her mouth opens in consternation.

"Yes" Cameron cried. "I knew things didn't add up on the differential, but I only suspected it was Chase after he started acting weird. He didn't come home. He was always busy. He and Foreman were trying to cover it up because of the medical board meeting"

"Foreman knew about this?" Cameron nodded.

"I can't…"

Thirteen held Cameron until Cameron stopped crying. Cameron was tired and Thirteen tried to rest her in the couch. Thirteen covered her with a blanket and was getting up to go back to bed when she felt Cameron's warm hands holding hers.

"Stay" Thirteen froze. She slowly sat back on the couch next to Cameron and laid down trying not to get too intimate. Cameron got near her and placed her head in Thirteen's shoulder. Thirteen had her eyes open until now. She felt her heart speed and her mouth went dry. She closed her eyes trying to calm down worrying Cameron would listen to her heart hammering her chest.

Thirteen could still feel Cameron's tears running down her cheek and wetting her pajamas. She stopped fighting the urge to take care of Cameron and held her tighter against her, making Cameron comfortable in her arms.

Thirteen moved her fingers through Cameron's hair until Cameron slept.

The next day Thirteen woke up early and Cameron was in the exact same position she fell asleep in. Thirteen gently touched her face and Cameron woke up. She sat on the couch and stared at Thirteen uncomfortable.

"Hi"

"Hey" Thirteen replied. "How are you feeling?"

"I… better, I guess"

"Good." Thirteen smiled.

"What time is it?"

"Almost 8." Thirteen looked at her watch and back to Cameron.

"We're late… Oh God, I have to go home"' Thirteen got up, went to her room and came back with clean clothes.

"Get dressed, I'll take you."

"You don't have to do that. I'll get a cab"

"It's not a problem" Thirteen insisted.

"I'll get ready" Thirteen went to her room and Cameron heard the water running. While Thirteen was in the shower, she got dressed and sat down trying to remember how she ended up sleeping in Thirteen's arms, but she couldn't come up with a good excuse.

They went to Cameron's house and Chase had already left to work.

"Do you want me to wait for you?"

"You don't have to do that" Cameron said with a hint of guilt in her voice.

"I don't mind" Thirteen stared her hopeful.

"Ok, thanks. I won't take long"

When Cameron reappeared in the living room Thirteen was sitting on the couch and turned to her. She looked great, like her old self. Thirteen got up smiling like someone who was waiting from their prom date come down stairs. They drove to the hospital talking, but none of the girls talked about the previous night.

5 days had gone by and Cameron was still crashing Thirteen's couch. She hadn't said anything about Chase or about Cameron staying in the hotel. It was nice to have some company for a change.


	3. Sex pancakes or pity pancakes?

CHAPTER 3 – SEX PANCAKES OR PITTY PANCAKES?

Another day ended, and as Remy was getting ready to go home she found Cameron changing in the locker room.

"Hey" Cameron turned to Thirteen.

"Ready to go?" Thirteen asked. Cameron nodded. "So… "Thirteen continued. "I have this party tonight. Wanna come?"

"No. Party on a Saturday. Sounds nice. I could use some distraction. I'll meet you later on. I have to go home to talk to Chase and I'm running out of fresh clothes as it is."

"Ok." Remy smiled at her and they went home.

Later on Cameron got in her car to drive to Thirteen's house when she noticed Thirteen was waiting for her somewhere else. She was tired and went home anyway.

A voice interrupted her musings. "Hello?"

"Who is this," Thirteen shouted.

"What? I can't understand you," Cameron said.

"Who is this?" Thirteen said, a little more clearly.

"Thirteen? It's Cameron, do you need something?" Cameron asked. After a moment, "Are you drunk?"

"I guess. I need someone to pick me up. Uh, can you come to... here?" It was very confusing listening to Thirteen

"Ask someone where you are and I'll go get you" Cameron said out loud.

Thirteen went to the nearest person and gave Cameron the address. "I'll be waiting outside."

She moaned pitifully. She went to the front of the house and sat on the curb. Cameron pulled over some minutes later.

"Are you okay?" Cameron rephrased her earlier question. She helped Thirteen in.

"I'm so drunk" Thirteen sighed. "I don't feel so hot. I… You shouldn't be here. I can't do this." she sighed sleepily and leaned her head on the car window.

"Thirteen? Thirteen! You ok? Did you take something?" the voice asked, sounding panicky, "Thirteen!"

Thirteen jumped scared at Cameron's shout and Cameron jumped at Thirteen's jump.

Thirteen laughed out loud "You scared me".

"You scared ME!" Cameron was angry. "Did you take something? Any medication?"

"No, I promise" Thirteen spoke on a sober voice. "Why didn't you come meet me?"

"I didn't have a good night with Chase". Thirteen got quiet.

"Behind every beautiful thing there is some kind of pain."

"What?" Cameron smiled confused. Thirteen was funnier than usual.

"Don't listen to me. I'm drunk" Cameron smiled. They were there. She pulled over her car and helped Thirteen out. She held Thirteen's waist and put Thirteen's arm on her shoulder for support. "Come on" she said.

"Ten stairs left. Seven, six, fibe" Cameron stared in awe at Thirteen. "Fibe? Man, you're drunk" Thirteen didn't even listen "Four. Two. One, Thirteen!" Thirteen shouted raising her arms like who had won something. Cameron started laughing and opened the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I need a shower. I'm too drunk. I might do something stupid." Thirteen looked at Cameron with crazy face and smiled like someone who's just showing their teeth to a dentist, turned over and tried to walk to the bathroom. Cameron stood still trying to figure out what she meant. She'd never seem Thirteen so strange.

"Oh God! I'm stuck! This T-shirt… is trying to kill me. Help I can't breathe." Cameron ran to the bathroom to find a Thirteen all trapped, immovable inside a tangled up t-shirt and started laughing helping Thirteen.

"Uff... that was close, huh?"

"Do you need help?"

"No" Thirteen said insulted. Cameron stood amused, looking at Thirteen while she tried to undress the rest of her clothes. Cameron slowly abandoned her smiley face when Thirteen dropped her pants. She took a deep breath and felt the rhythm of her heartbeat change. _Please do something stupid._

Cameron almost didn't hear it when Thirteen asked for a towel.

"Cameron?" Cameron jumped uncomfortable. "Can you get me a towel? Last drawer…"

"Yeah, sure." After a good half hour letting the hot water sober her up, Thirteen came into the living room looking better and found Cameron sitting staring the empty space.

"You ok?"

"Sure. Just tired" she answered hesitantly, standing up.

Cameron rubbed her forehead in annoyance, and resisted the urge to make any comments. To distract herself she said, "I was thinking we could do something tomorrow… if you're not too tired." She ran a hand nervously through her hair.

"Sure. We could do something… Listen, Cameron… thanks… for picking me up."

"No problem"

"I'm going to bed. I need to get some sleep." Thirteen smiled. "Good night, Allison." Cameron just smiled and nodded.

The next day Thirteen heard sounds coming from the kitchen and then footsteps getting closer.

"Hey"

Thirteen covered her eyes with her arms. "Hey".

"I made pancakes, if you're hungry."

Thirteen took a moment to observe Cameron. Thirteen had some flashes of the previous night and felt guilty. What exactly had she said and done to Cameron? She washed up and followed Cameron to the kitchen and sat down.

"So… what kind of pancakes are these? Is this a hangover pancake or…" She smiled lamely.

"Huh… " Cameron narrowed her eyes confused "This is a… eat to get better pancake?" She said not knowing what the right answer was.

"Why?" Cameron asked, confused and narrowed her eyes guessing Thirteen's thoughts. "What do you think we did?"

"What do I think we did…" Thirteen repeated, too confused to produce anything smart.

Cameron smiles. "Don't worry. You didn't do anything _stupid_." Thirteen had a flash of her words to Cameron.

"Do you still wanna do something today?" Cameron was taken by surprise as she was sure Remy wouldn't remember her invitation. The blonde girl nodded. The awkwardness was broken by Thirteen's smile. They finished having breakfast and changed to go out.

"I'll take you somewhere I used to go when I was a child" she said to Cameron. They leave the apartment talking and drive till they reach the place.

They walk until they find a nice shadow of a tree near the lake. Thirteen lays a sheet on the grass and they sit.

"Remy," she says, in an enticing tone. They just looked at each other. They attempt to measure each other's thoughts without words. Regardless of why she took Cameron to that special place, Cameron continues

"What did you mean when you said 'I'm too drunk, I might do something stupid'?" A vein in Thirteen's forehead pops out.

"Ahhh…" She doesn't even bother with words. Her eyes say enough. She faces front. "I didn't mean it like that… I just… drunk people don't think things through before acting… that's what I meant." She stops and takes a deep breath. "I wouldn't wanna do anything to disrespect you, that's all".

"Thanks." Cameron manages a smile trying to hide her disappointment, but that doesn't go by unnoticed by Thirteen. Thirteen can't help thinking that Cameron was expecting for something. They finished breakfast and left. When they arrive there, Thirteen leads their steps till they reach a point Thirteen stops. Cameron clears her throat. "So you used to come here as a child? That's nice."

"Before my mother got sick my dad used to bring us up here and we'd have a barbecue." Thirteen smiled. "Me and my brother used to run wild around theses trees until one day I fell from that one…" Thirteen turns and points at a tree "right over there". Cameron smiles. "My dad went nuts. I broke my arm."

The day went by as nicely as it possibly could. At night they broke open a bottle of wine and sat in the living room talking.

"Do you mind if I put on some music?"

"Sure" Thirteen agrees. Cameron slightly touches Thirteen's knee in an attempt to stand up. "You have good taste for music" she says while moving through Thirteen's stuff. "Thanks" she grins. A slow song starts and Cameron stay still starring the CD player. "Wow… prom…"

"What?"

"This reminds me of the time I was in high school…" Thirteen looks puzzled. "The prom…" She smiles and looks at Thirteen, who's sitting on the couch. "Home coming queen?" Thirteen guesses. "No, actually. I didn't even get to dance. That wasn't such a good night for me" she smiles sadly long enough to find Thirteen standing in front of her.

Cameron looks surprised at the hand Thirteen is kindly offering. "It's not too late" Thirteen smiles at her playfully. Cameron smirks at Thirteen, taking her hand and moving close to her. Thirteen holds her waist with one hand and places the other one on Cameron's back. Cameron's hands fall on Thirteen's shoulders slightly and they start moving in synchrony.

Thirteen leans closer to Cameron and licks her lips. Cameron swallows hard and tries to move her feet, but the brunette has her pinned in place. Thirteen has an amused look painted on her face, and Cameron can smell the woman's shampoo.

She smells so amazingly good, and Cameron soon gives into the urge of raising her arms until she has both arms around Thirteen's neck, she feels Thirteen moving her hand from her waist to her lower back, pulling her closer to her body. She turns her head slightly touching Thirteen's neck.

Cameron feels her heart skip a beat. Thirteen mumbles something that goes unheard by Cameron.

"Cameron?" Thirteen slightly pulls her body away from Cameron's just enough to look at her.

"Cameron!" Cameron looks at Thirteen, her brows arched and her innocent eyes wide, as if she is going to tell Thirteen something important. Cameron takes in a breath. Thirteen raises a brow, and stares. Cameron frowns.

"Sorry, I… what did you say?" Cameron tries to act nonchalant. "I said I haven't danced in my prom either…" Cameron smiles. She feels relief the song is over and moves back to the couch where they sat before.

They continue drinking, Thirteen glances over at Cameron from time to time. If she were a cat, her tail would be twitching, ticking back and forth in thought. She wonders if there is any particular reason Dr. Cameron gave her a look like a lovestruck puppy.

Ignoring it for the moment, she returns to her other stream of thought and wonders why her relationships with other women were so difficult. It had been easy to get along with Kutner… oh, god, not even going there. Nope. It's late; Thirteen swallows the rest of the wine. "You seem tired. You should get some sleep. See you tomorrow?" Cameron nods.

In the end, neither can comprehend what has happened. By sunrise, they seem to be getting along. The sun peaks over the horizon and they both share a lazy smile when they meet for breakfast. Their pages go off. "Hospital closed until further notice". They looked at each other wondering what happened. "My God" Cameron says. Thirteen smiled.

"Do you know what this means?" She looks happier than usual.


	4. The truth

CHAPTER 5 – THE TRUTH

They have just earned themselves a day without the boys.

Thirteen had a passion for climbing and she decided to take Cameron to a cliff near the city where they could blow some esteem. Slowly heading up, Allison was thinking about how to have a conversation with Thirteen. She didn't even know how to start a conversation about the other night with that woman.

It was going to be awkward, really awkward. Why she had decided she was going to go there still was a mystery, clearly her mind was playing dirty tricks on her. She was about to enter the life of the mysterious Thirteen, which she knew was good at not talking about herself and her feelings.

She had a certain halo around her that made you self-conscious, at least that was one of the effects she had on Allison. Sighing deeply after reaching the end of the cliff, she glance Thirteen hoping for good mood. _Relax Al, you can do this._ As soon as Cameron opened her mouth to speak she was interrupted by Thirteen's straightness. 

"Why were you mumbling my name in your sleep last night?" Thirteen's question stops Cameron in her tracks. She turns.

Cameron's head snapped up, and her stomach began, once again, to fill with butterflies. That meant they would be spending a lot of time together being so far from the car and New Jersey and she would be able to actually talk to her.

She was grinning like a giddy teenage-girl, and her cheeks were a bit flustered. "I… was?" She actually didn't remember having any dreams about Thirteen. "Who knows…" She smiled teasing Thirteen. Cameron was known to be naive, but she was in fact quite witty.

She knew Thirteen had, even just for a brief moment, felt something for her. The only thing she wanted to know was: how much did she feel? Would Thirteen play around with her like all the other women? She still had to check her grounds to be sure how vulnerable she could really be around Thirteen. But the games between them, this wasn't a problem.

Thirteen just smiled mischievously at her. "We're here". The view was amazing. What seemed to be a rather low mountain had a high rocky cliff on the other side. "Now what" Cameron asks getting some water from her backpack.

"Now we go down" Thirteen starts setting the gear around a tree and starts tying it to her body. "Huh… if you don't mind, I'd rather go first." She smiles. What is Thirteen going to say? No? I would very much mind you checking my ass! Thirteen ran out of words. "Sure…" She set the gear around Cameron's waist. "Why?" Thirteen asks as they start to go down.

'Are you by any chance ungroundedly questioning my motives, Remy?' Allison did her best to sound serious and steady. 'Well I think it's absolutely fair for me wanting to know why you insisted on being underneath while you've never really went rock climbing before.' Remy said, peaking at the blonde with her piercing eyes. Allison laughed.

How much she was really intrigued and irrevocably uncomfortable was a mystery to Allison since she couldn't see Remy's face.

"Are you having fun?" Thirteen said in a weird voice looking down at Cameron. She saw the doctor's expression stiffen, and felt bad about mocking Cameron so much after what happened with Chase. Cameron obviously wasn't ready or interested, just confused. Just as she was about to apologize, the blonde spoke:

'I know it seems like I'm trying to suddenly have a photographic memory of your ass, but I just LOVE being here.' Looking up, Allison decided it was best to only reveal the partial truth about her motives. They laughed. As they reach the bottom of the valley, Thirteen untangles the rope from both their bodies.

Cameron put a hand against a rock, lending her exhausted body, gasping for air, the gesture increasing the proximity of her and Thirteen.

"Thank you… Remy." Thirteen looked down at her and Cameron straightened her body looking into Thirteen's blue eyes. "After everything that has happened in my life… with Chase and me and me being so out of place… under the circumstances I'm ok and… I think it's because of you, so…" Cameron smiles touching Thirteen's forearm and moves close to hug her. Thirteen is touched by Cameron's honesty.

"I'm glad you ok" She lets go of Cameron "but the truth is that huh… things are kind of hard for me right now and I don't feel lonely anymore, so…" Thirteen smiles "maybe we're doing something good for each other". Thirteen is not so good admitting anything personal so she tucks the rope in her backpack and moves on. Cameron follows her. They walk slowly talking about every day things and reach to the edge of a second cliff.

"Are we going down?" Cameron frowns. "Nooo, we are going to sit" Thirteen laughs at Cameron relief.

"Can I ask you something" Cameron turns to Remy. "But… I'd rather you be honest and say you don't wanna answer than lie". Thirteen nods. "What happened when you disappeared for all those months?" Thirteen faces front and closes her eyes taking a deep breath. She stands up, Cameron quiet following her with her eyes, turning her body as Thirteen moves. Thirteen takes a few steps and stops facing the side opposite to where Cameron was sitting.

"I was gone to be with my brother. He was in the final stage of Huntington's. He didn't want to suffer anymore.

Thirteen isolated herself to cry, as she tells the story, Thirteen tries to hold back her tears, breathing profoundly. She won't face Cameron who now is standing right behind her.

Thirteen, with red eyes from crying continues "He couldn't do it himself. He was… the disease had progressed too far. He was flailing. He didn't have any control over his own body. He pretty much lost control of his mind too, but… every once in a while, he would have a few seconds of lucidity. He turned to me, and he said, "It's time." I hooked up the I.V. I used gloves. I knew the police'd get me on the drugs, but they couldn't prove who pushed the plunger." She pauses to cry. "I put in the needle, and he just… Got quiet. And it was over. And I was alone. And one day, I will be that sick, and there will be no one there when it's time." Thirteen takes a moment and turns around to face Cameron when she feels her warm hand touching her shoulder. She's fighting back tears.

By this time, Allison was looking at her with a very surprised expression on her face. Never could she have imagined that the enigmatic, composed brunette would tell her something so personal. She saw the brunette staring back at her with a desperate expression and they hugged. Thirteen finally let the tears roll down her eyes. Cameron tries to hold back her tears unsuccessfully.

Thirteen lets go from Cameron and cleans her face with her sleeves. "You really should've talked to someone about this" Cameron stares worried.

"I've tried talking to a therapist. It didn't work." She sobs. "You should have talked to a friend… I'm glad you talked to me" Thirteen tries a project of a smirk and sit again on the edge of the cliff. She lies back starring the blue sky, Cameron follows her, and they lay side by side.

They stay quiet for some minutes and Cameron places her hand over Thirteen's and turns her head to face her. "I'll be there when the time is right. I promise" These were the words Thirteen was hoping to hear.

Thirteen faces her, eyes wide open and speechless. Cameron feels the hand underneath hers clutching her hand tighter and Thirteen smiles with tears in her eyes. Both of them just lie there holding hands and looking at the birds playing in the sky.

Long minutes pass by unnoticed until the cool breeze makes Thirteen shiver. "Time to go" She stands up in a jump and helps Cameron up. They take a different way back to the car to drive home.


	5. Truth or dare?

CHAPTER 5 – TRUTH OR DARE?

They sit in the car listening to a radio station Thirteen chose.

"Truth or dare?" Thirteen turned her head smiling at Cameron.

"Hmm?" Thirteen mumbled. "Ohh, you don't wanna go there. I'm the queen of 'truth or dare'. Cameron stares waiting for her answer. Thirteen sighs trying to decide which would be more dangerous. "Truth."

"How did your dad react when you came out to him?"

"He made me tea." At my confused look, she elaborated. "It didn't matter what I did. He always sat me down at the kitchen table, made me green tea, and told me he'd support me no matter what I did. Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Cameron had decided to stick to truths, which were probably safer, for now.

"Are you still interested in anyone?"

Cameron rolled her eyes. "Now? Maybe... I'm not sure."

"Interesting, you added a modifier. That means you want to be dating someone or you did before."

"No! You've just been spending too much time with House. You're reading into this too much. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Have you ever had a threesome?" Cameron asks curious.

"No." Cameron widened her eyes.

"Really? But, you're bisexual," She exclaimed, before realizing what she'd said.

"You do realize what that means, right? It means I like both genders, not that I sleep with two people at once. Besides, you never asked if I'd had a foursome, truth or dare?"

Cameron's eyes got even bigger. "You've had a foursome?" She wasn't sure whether to be alarmed, or impressed.

"No, but you've asked me two questions, so now I get to ask you two, you see why I was the queen."

She shook her head, exasperated. However, all she said was, "truth."

"You said you _might_ be interested in someone. Does that mean you recently were or you're starting to be?"

"I might be interested..."

"Ahh…I see. You have a crush on someone." The way her face lit up, Cameron knew she was making fun of her.

"Yes," Cameron mumbled and asked. Truth or dare?''

"Truth."

"When you and Foreman were together—"

She put up a hand and shook her head. "No, don't. If it were anything personal about either of us, it'd be weird. We're coworkers."

"That's the point, to find out something embarrassing. See, you pretend to be all open, but when it comes down to it you do this…"

"Ok… Dare…"

"You prefer dare than telling me…" She smiled.

Cameron decided that she'd been too easy on the woman in front of me. Surely she could handle extreme dares. Besides, she needed punishing for backing out of the truth. "I dare you…to…" her face lit up as she thought of something." I dare you… to show your breasts," she paused, making an odd pointing motion, "to House." Thirteen's eyes widened, and her mouth dropped open.

"That, that's the stupidest dare ever…have you ever played this game?" She raised my eyebrow. "No, see your dare is in the future, genius."

"Hey if you're saying you won't do it…" Cameron trailed off.

"No, no. Of course I'll show my breasts to House, next week, or next year, because I'm honor-bound. Truth or dare?" She sounded so annoyed; Cameron decided to give her a chance to get back at her. It was a dumb idea.

"Dare." Cameron said suspiciously.

Thirteen stared with an evil grin. "You're too much of a nice girl, Cameron. We need to let the bad girl out for a bit. I dare you, to go steal **one**dollar from someone. Right now." Cameron stared at her, astonished. She couldn't be serious. She stopped the car and made an odd shooing motion with her hands, and Cameron stood up and walked over to the street where a couple was, nervously. She managed to get the couple to pick up their wallets. She looked back to Thirteen, who gave her a thumbs up sign. When the guy opened his wallet, and took the bill, Cameron grabbed the bill from his hand, jumped turning the other way and ran crazily like someone who had three legs, shaking her arms and screaming "Go, go, go, go!"

When she got back to the car, Thirteen was laughing her head off. Cameron was sweating and her hand was shaking. She looked angry but she couldn't help laughing at the whole situation.

"I'm sorry. I haven't even been playing fair. I never told my dad I'm bisexual."

"You didn't?"

"No. He also doesn't know about the Huntington's. I didn't want to burden him."

"So in other words, he comes to visit his heterosexual, healthy daughter every year?"

"Sort of. He doesn't visit much."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's easier this way. Truth or dare?"

Cameron grinned, slightly. "Truth." She didn't think she was quite ready for another one of Thirteen's cruel dares.

"Have you ever kissed a girl?" Her question surprised Cameron, and she blushed.

"Once. In college. It was just after the final exams, and my friends and I got really drunk. I don't really remember it, so it doesn't count." Thirteen nodded her head, and she could tell Thirteen wasn't very surprised by her answer. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

She sat there for a moment, pondering. "Are you doing drugs?"

"No. Truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"You took meth?"

"I, uh, yeah. We had this patient who was HIV positive, and he coughed blood in my face, and then I took the meth to try to loosen up a bit. Anyway, I was high and I started a friends with benefits relationship with Chase, and from there, well, you know," Cameron told her, shrugging. She laughed, and Cameron looked at her, imploring.

"I'm sorry, I just can't imagine that any relationship started because you were high could end well. Truth."

Cameron knew exactly what she wanted to ask her this time. "Have you slept with anyone at the hospital besides Foreman?"

"Nope."

"You haven't?"

"No. The only people I really know are Taub, who has a wife, House, who is well… House, Cuddy, who likes House, Wilson, who just…no, Chase, who was dating you, and you, which wouldn't work for the mentioned reasons." Cameron blushed a little at her implications, that, if she hadn't been with Chase, she would have tried to sleep with her.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you regret kissing your friend?"

I blushed. "No, not really. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Who was your first girlfriend?"

"Hazel something-or-other. We had a bunch of classes together Senior year. We ended up being in the same dorm in college, and our friendship just kind of evolved. We got into different med schools, though, and agreed that trying to keep up a long distance relationship while in med school was unrealistic. We still keep in touch, though.

"Oh. That's nice…I guess."

"Yeah. Truth or dare?"

"Dare?" Cameron's answer came out as more of a question. She was still a little afraid of her dares.

"I dare you…to…" she paused, considering her options."Kiss me."

Cameron turned her head sharply, to look at her. "What?"

"You heard me. Kiss me. You seem so confident, it should be no problem." Thirteen stopped the car.

Cameron stared at her. She had to be joking.

She simply looked at Cameron, eyes daring her to back out and risk being called a chicken. Cameron was stunned, but she refused to back down. She leaned over to Thirteen. She met Cameron halfway. However, she didn't do anything.

This was Cameron's dare, and if she wanted to back down, she could. The thing was, she didn't want to back down. Slowly, unsurely, like a teenager's first kiss, she put her hands on Thirteen's neck, and drew her closer. She carefully snaked her arms around Cameron's neck.

Cameron pressed her lips against Remy's, and she responded immediately. It wasn't passionate, or rushed, or anything like that. It was slow, and tentative. She pulled away, and looked at Remy. She still had her eyes closed, and she subconsciously licked her lips. At that point, all of her previous resolve crumbled, and she crashed her lips back into Remy's. Remy tightened her arms around Cameron's neck, and pulled her closer. This kiss was longer.

She pulled away. "The dare is over" Remy said taking deep breaths.

"I know" Cameron responded sitting back and ignoring Thirteen's stare. Thirteen cleaned her throat and drove. She look at Cameron from the corner of her eyes every once in a while pressing her lips tight not to laugh at Cameron's weird reaction. Cameron just sat there like if they were on a bus and didn't know each other.


	6. Putting out on the first date

CHAPTER 7 – PUTTING OUT ON THE FIRST DATE

When they got to the apartment Cameron said "Do you mind if I shower first? I'm really cold".

"Sure" Remy nodded. 30 minutes later Cameron came out drying her hair on a towel and smiled to Thirteen. When Remy entered the bathroom, she scented the smell that would probably be on Cameron's warm body and froze. She stepped into the shower, the water running down her face "Don't do it, Remy, don't do it" she thought. When she left the shower she changed into her pajamas and went to the living room where Cameron was, comfortably resting in the sofa.

"Hey. What are you watching?"

Cameron to look up and followed Thirteen with her eyes until she sat, the smell of Thirteen's soap didn't go unnoticed.

"Pinky and the Brain" Cameron answered softly, tearing her eyes away from Thirteen.

"Reminds me of myself," Thirteen kept her expression serious.

Cameron glanced at Thirteen watching her expression. She didn't know whether she was playing.

"Who...? Brain?" Cameron asked tentatively.

Thirteen chuckled and smiled at her. Cameron smiled back. They sat there until the cartoon was over.

"I think I'm going to bed" She stood up.

"Alright..." Cameron sounded disappointed. That didn't go by unnoticed by Thirteen.

Thirteen understood this as a sigh Cameron wanted her company. "Are you hungry?"

The blonde raised her eyebrows as she realized what Thirteen was saying. "I...hmm... yeah. I actually I am."

"Wanna order in?" The duckling asked with a shrug. She had to wait a while before Cameron finally processed the simple question and managed to dig out the right response from her brain. "Sure."

"Well...there's this really good pizza place near here..."

"Sounds good. Huh… you must think I'm a drunk, but would you like some wine?" Cameron asked trying to break the ice.

The way she nodded "sure, sure" was as convincing as she wished. They spent a few moments deciding what they wanted from the menu, and then placed their orders. They talked while they waited for the pizza. When the doorbell rang, Thirteen stood up and went to the door.

Cameron rushed "Wait, I'll get that". Thirteen opened the door.

"Remy! How's it going'?" As he approached though, his eyes settled on the blonde, making him pause in his steps.

"What's this? Pizza for two?" he asked with a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows.

The two women blushed profusely at this. Thirteen rolled her eyes and cleared her throat. "Yes." she held out a chiding finger at him and muttered, "Behave. She's just a friend." Cameron held back a smile noticing Thirteen is embarrassed. "Have fun, Remy" The boy said blinking at her and left. Thirteen turned to Cameron blushing. Thirteen was more than happy to watch her friend leave before he said anything else that would embarrass them even more. Biting her lip, she looked up at Cameron to catch her smiling.

"I hope you'll excuse my friend. He likes to tease me every opportunity he gets," Remy spoke up as an attempt to break the ice. Fortunately, her comment earned a smile from the older doctor. Cameron then looked back up at Thirteen, with countless thoughts flooding her head. After a moment of internal debate, she decided to start off with addressing only one of them.

"Are you happy working with House?"

"Yeah, sure" Cameron smiles at her answer. "Why? Do you miss it?" Thirteen asks.

The blonde met her icy blue eyes and parted her lips to speak, but paused for a second as she gave her answer a second thought. "Well..." she began." Sometimes I do. A lot of times I do... But I just can't work with him forever. I... If he's not going to change, I don't want to get any more corrupted than I already am."

Remy nodded in understanding. But her mind picked up on something else, and without hesitation, decided to bring it up indirectly. "I'm assuming you mean it's Chase you can't work with..." She obviously knew that Cameron was talking about him, but at the same time, she was curious about what she felt about the Aussie doctor now that it's been some time since they've broke off the engagement.

The bluntness of her statement and unasked question caught Allison off guard a little. For the second time that night, she opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. Fortunately for her, Remy spilled wine and the time it took her to clean up the mess bought Cameron some time to think.

Remy looked back up at her companion, obviously still waiting to continue their conversation. Cameron was gently swishing the wine in her glass around, seemingly captivated by the swirl of the transparent red liquid. But the piercing gaze that the younger doctor sent her was definitely hard to ignore. With a bit of reluctance, she looked down to meet her eyes. Thirteen sat back.

"Yes, I'm not sure I can work with Chase." She looked down at the table and heaved a weary sigh. "I don't know what to think of him anymore. It's just... I didn't want our relationship to go that far...but it did and then… Dibala happened. That was the last straw for me – it was not what I wanted."

"I admit, we had a good run. But to be honest, he never really was my type."

They both smiled. "Everyone thought you could've done better," came Thirteen's remark.

"I know. I could've. I'm just... what about you? Why aren't you in a real relationship?"

"I'm afraid to find someone that I actually feel something and screw up." pause "that's why I had all that…"

"Sex?" Cameron said joking.

The way Thirteen managed to keep a straight face after that comment made the blonde laugh. Hearing the sound, Remy couldn't help but laughing too. She had to admit, that wasn't so bad. Taking to Cameron, Thirteen realized how ridiculously attracted she was by that sweet doctor.

"So... Allison..."

Thirteen took a sip of her wine and smirked. She took both plates and stood up without concluding her thoughts and put them in the sink, Cameron stood up and leaned on the counter next to Thirteen. "What?" When Thirteen turned to her she was surprised by Cameron standing so close starring at her.

"It's really nice to get to know you better… I haven't had this much fun in a long time" Cameron whispered looking from Thirteen's eyes to her lips. She got even closer "Is… that ok if I kiss you now?"

Thirteen nodded yes with rather scared eyes. Cameron leaned until she found Thirteen's lips, still watching Thirteen's reaction. Thirteen's eyes were closed and Cameron closed hers as well and gave into the feeling that she had been longing. After a while, Thirteen took Cameron by the hand and pulled her over to the couch, where they sat turning to each other. Cameron leaned over to kiss Thirteen again. Thirteen sat back on the couch making herself comfortable pulling Cameron over her.

"Cameron?" she whispered between kisses. "What?" Cameron kissed her neck.

Cameron backed up and looked at Thirteen "Do you not want this?" Cameron said in a guilty voice. "No! No, that's not… I want it; trust me, but you…" Thirteen was cut of by Cameron's sweet voice "I think I'm falling for you." and Thirteen sat straight making Cameron sit back in the couch.

Thirteen laid Cameron back slowly climbing on top of her and started kissing the blonde's neck. Cameron pressed her tighter against her body and took Thirteen's lips greedily. Thirteen jumped when she felt Cameron's bold explorations. A warm pair of hands slid underneath Thirteen's shirt, holding her waist and caressing her back.

Thirteen was surprised to hear Cameron's flustered voice.

"I… I've never done this before."

"We don't have to do this now if you're not ready." Thirteen said into her ear.

"I want to… it's just that I don't…"

"It's ok. Just let it happen"

Cameron held Thirteen's shirt slowly pulling it until it was passed Thirteen's head and dropped it on the floor. Thirteen moved to Cameron's bra, and using her right hand, pulled the top end of the band to the right with her forefinger and simultaneously pushed the bottom end to the left. Once the hooks were free Cameron's bra "snapped" open and Thirteen moved her hand to her breasts. Cameron let her head fall back and breathed harder. Thirteen leans over one arm, and sliding next to Cameron, looking at her, kissing her softly, uses the other hand to unbutton Cameron's shirt. She takes her time watching Cameron's reaction. Cameron smiles and kisses her, cupping her cheeks.

Cameron moves her hand and takes off Thirteen's bra. Thirteen lies over Cameron again and Cameron feels Thirteen's silk skin brushing against hers and slightly moving up and down as they kiss. Remy is going slow letting Cameron set the tone for this and after some time making out she feels Cameron's hands unbuttoning her pants and Cameron's hand sliding into them. Thirteen does the same and pulls down Cameron's pants at the same time Cameron pushes down hers. Cameron closes her eyes as she feels Thirteen's hand slipping into her underwear. Thirteen's touches makes Cameron's lips open slightly.

Thirteen looked at her, watching her face contort in pleasure.

"You ok?" Thirteen asked quietly. Cameron chuckled slightly but it was cut off by a frantic moan.

Thirteen kissed Cameron "I'm fine." Thirteen continues touching Cameron until her breathing goes ragged and then Cameron relaxes her body underneath Thirteen's. Thirteen smiled to herself.

Cameron looked at her and sat up a little "Don't give me that self accomplishment look Remy." Cameron smirked at her.

Thirteen looked her up and down. She let her hand trickle up Cameron's stomach until her hand cupped Cameron's breast.

Cameron moaned and pushed herself closer to Thirteen. Thirteen's hand found the way back to Cameron's inner thighs and Cameron feels Thirteen's fingers into her, making her cry out.

Thirteen kissed down Cameron's jaw line as she moved her finger into her.

Cameron closed her eyes and held tightly onto Thirteen's shoulders. "Remy," Cameron moaned out. "I- I-"

Thirteen kissed Cameron's lips hard and sped up her fingers. "Just do it." She whispered into her ear.

Cameron's back arched and clench around Thirteen's body got tighter.

Cameron cried out loud. Thirteen felt Cameron's heat on her fingers and she smiled.

When they are finished, Thirteen looks at Cameron to her cheeks red, her hairline a little wet and her body shacking slightly.

Cameron's head tilted back and her breathing slowed.

Thirteen kissed Cameron's lips and let her calm down. Thirteen lied next to Cameron and they stared up at the ceiling.

Cameron looked over at Thirteen.

"Don't tell." Cameron said to Thirteen.

"What?"

"Don't tell anyone that I put out on the first date." Cameron chuckled. Thirteen bursted into laughter.

Thirteen helps Cameron up and they walk to the bedroom.


	7. Have you done it all?

CHAPTER 8 – GARDS DOWN

They laid there facing each other for a couple of minutes.

"Is this what you had in mind?" Thirteen asks smiling.

"Definitely, yeah" Cameron chuckles. "Wow… you're really good at this".

"I get that a lot" Cameron's eyes widen and she laughs cynically making a rather funny sound. Thirteen laughs amused.

"Is there something you've never done?" Cameron grins curious.

Thirteen focuses hard to remember. "No, I'm pretty much open to anything" Cameron smirks wittily.

"You'd DO anything… what about letting someone else do anything to you?"

_Danm_Thirteen thought. She smiled. "Witty… there might be" Cameron smiled intrigued.

"Like what?" Cameron dared Thirteen with her eyes.

Remy rolled her eyes and stared back at Cameron "Are you trying to get a rise out of me?"

"Why would I do that?" Cameron tries not to laugh.

"To tease me" Thirteen smiles like someone daring Cameron to get the answer out of her. She'll never tell.

"Or perhaps I'm intrigued."

"Why?" Thirteen asks curious.

"'Cos I like trying new things" Cameron smirks suspiciously and leans over Thirteen's body and kisses her.

Thirteen tries to roll her over to stay on top, but Cameron pushes her back down and traps her hand between hers and the pillow. "What are you doing" Thirteen smiles confused. "Whatever I want". Thirteen doesn't know how to react. Her being in control of every situation is her way to protect herself from feeling too much or getting hurt and now, there's nothing left for her to do but give into what she feels for Cameron. She tries to relax but Cameron notices she is uncomfortable. "Trust me" Cameron whispers at her.

They look at each other.

Thirteen leaned her head to kiss Cameron once before Cameron moved to her neck.

"Mmm…" Thirteen said as she felt the Cameron's hot tongue collide with her skin. Cameron loved how sensitive Thirteen's neck was. She could feel the vibrations from Thirteen's moans against her lips and tongue. "Allison…"

"Ssh…" Cameron pressed her fingers to Thirteen's lips. Cameron slipped her hand and started rubbing up Thirteen's stomach and sides.

Thirteen smiled at Cameron and leaned to kiss her. Cameron laid down on Thirteen kissing her jaw line and cupped one of her breasts. Cameron slowly traces her way down Thirteen's body touching every inch, sliding her tongue through her way down until she reaches her thighs.

"Mmmmm…." Thirteen moaned and bit down on her bottom lip as Cameron got more intimate.

At this point all Thirteen wanted was to feel Cameron. Cameron gives Thirteen what she wants making her groan and arch her back in the long awaited pleasure. Cameron moves her tongue making Thirteen squirm and moan. Cameron hears her gasp and looked up to see her throw her head back moaning.

"Wait" Thirteen tries to whisper between shallow breaths. Cameron smiles and traces her way back up, kissing Thirteen's mouth. She puts her hand between Thirteen's legs and starts out slowly letting Thirteen calm down. It doesn't take long until Thirteen feels Cameron's fingers slide into her and too soon for Cameron's touching, she finished, pressuring Cameron's body against hers as she has an orgasm. Cameron kisses Thirteen as she settled down.

"Happy Birthday" Cameron whispered in Thirteen's ear before capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. Thirteen checks her watch. It's way passed midnight. How did Cameron know it was her birthday? Thirteen smiled at her with a stunned look "Thanks… nice gift by the way… you've worn me out." Cameron giggled and laid down on Thirteen's shoulder.

Finally Cameron said, "Here, let's just go to sleep. Okay?" She suggested softly while she pulled Thirteen's large comforter over both the girls. They lay facing each other.

Thirteen nodded. The two girls got comfortable under the comforter.

Thirteen loved the heat that she and Cameron shared under the blanket. She also loved Cameron's arm rested on her waist and her own hand rested on Cameron's hip.

Thirteen was surprised when Cameron pulled her closer, tangling their legs so the two's bodies were touching.

"Allison." Thirteen said quietly.

"Yeah?" Cameron said sleepily as she looked into Thirteen's eyes.

"You're a natural." She replied.

Cameron laughed.

"Well thank you. Now try to get some rest. I might wake you up in the middle of the night"

Thirteen smiled. She loved that Cameron was playing along with her.

"Good night." Thirteen said holding Cameron.

"Good night Remy."


End file.
